Femslash February 2013
by Melinda Sandy Halliwell
Summary: Sailor Moon related femslash written in response to prompts for Femslash February.
1. Ami and Zoisite (Zaira)--Prom

So, it's Femslash February, which means I'll write more femslash than normal...ok, probably not since I already write a lot. But to try to keep the juices flowing, I'm taking asks on tumblr: ( daily-hell-n-brim dot tumblr dot com slash ask).

Sailor Moon related ones will be posted here. Feel free to drop me an ask on tumblr or even by review. Non-Sailor Moon ones can be asked as well, but won't be posted here for reason of not being Sailor Moon.

* * *

Prompt: "She was beautiful, in the quiet way that lonely, unnoticed people are beautiful to those who notice them."— Jedediah Berry. A/F!Zoisite (DUH)

* * *

She smiled to herself as she sat at the table, watching purses and drinks. Everyone of her group of friends was on the dance floor, held close as the sappy love song played. The smile was wistful, not that anyone would notice, though she expected that at least one of the girls would chide her date into dancing with her at some point.

She took a sip of her water and closed her eyes for a moment. She knew she should have stayed home and read a book, taken a bath, anything, but she had given in to the pleadings.

Usually, the slow songs were more interspersed with fast dance club type songs, which was why she was surprised when another slow one started. Well, another few minutes of loneliness would not kill her.

"Hey."

Blinking she she looked up to see a beautiful blonde, ringlets of hair arranged into a beautiful—though painful-looking—arrangement. "Um, hi."

"I'm Zaira. We have chem together."

Amy nodded, hoping the lights were dim enough that the slight blush could not be seen.

"You look beautiful tonight. You always do, but, tonight, you look really pretty. Would you like to dance?"


	2. Michiru and Haruka--Karoke

Prompt: imagine person A putting on a cheesy love ballad and singing it very loudly and melodramatically to person B, throwing in silly dance moves and everything. (from imagineyourotp dot tumblr .com)

* * *

There were many things that Michiru knew. And there had been many things that she believed with all of her heart until Usagi had somehow managed to convince her otherwise—including that she and Haruka did not deserve forgiveness.

However, Michiru still believed in her hear that Karaoke Night was never a good idea.

Oh, she had enjoyed watching the others sing. She'd laughed when Jie actually got on all four legs while singing "Hungry Eyes" and crawled toward Rei. (Admittedly, she'd laughed harder when the woman had rolled her eyes and called him an idiot.) The others coercing Kadir into joining them for "500 Miles" had been amusing. She'd managed to keep a serene expression through Mamoru's rendition of "Everything I Do"—Haruka was making gagging noises enough for everyone.

Now, though, it was Haruka who'd taken the microphone. Her gestures were ridiculous, her dance moves—very much not those of the Senshi of the Sky. And despite the fact that the woman had toured with her, accompanied her, she was ridiculously off key.

Michiru absolutely did not smile when Haruka dropped to her knees at, "And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door."

She was not enjoying this horrible serenade, not at all. The reason she took Haruka's handed and let her pull her onto the stage and joined her—off key and exaggerated gestures—was because everything was ok, as long as they were together.

Not at all because it was fun.

Or because she was planning on revenge—she was thinking "Night of My Life."


	3. Michiru and Haruka--Date Night

**Today's prompts are ****_Date Night_**** for the anything goes list and ****_Darkness_**** for the smut list**

* * *

Hotaru had been more than happy to spend an evening with Usagi. It was not always fair to ask Setsuna, who had her own busy schedule, to watch the Firefly when she wanted a night alone with Michi.

Nor was it always fair to make Setsuna feel like a third wheel in the house they all shared—even if it was large enough that despite her teasing she never heard anything. Ok, there was that one time. And that time when Hotaru was at school and Setsuna was supposed to have been at the time gates, or in the lab, or just not at home.

She had made all the plans. A nice dinner at one of Michiru's favorite restaurants, one that had an open dance floor and live classical music. She had chosen a suit, but would not be binding, so there'd be no question tonight. After dinner and dancing, she'd reserved a hotel room. Nothing _too_ fancy. Just the ability to be as loud as they want without disturbing Setsuna.

Of course, what happened was that upon realizing that Kaioh Michiru was in attendance, she was roped into playing a couple of songs, and Haruka insisted on accompanying her. They did get a dance or two—until some older gentlemen tried to corner her to talk about sponsoring her this season.

Michiru bore it all with easy grace, "Didn't you mention a hotel room?"

The rest of the night made up for the price of their celebrity.


End file.
